This invention relates to a screening arrangement. The invention relates in particular to a screening panel and to a screen deck including such panels. More particularly the invention relates to screening panels and screen decks for screening ores which are to be washed.
In screening ores which are to be washed it is often a problem that the ore cannot be washed effectively when the ore bed is thin and there is a low liquid flow.
It is another object of the invention to overcome or to minimize the above disadvantage.
According to the invention there is provided a screening panel having screening apertures and which is adapted to be secured to a support frame in a side-by-side abutting relationship with similar panels, in which the panel has a periphery which includes at least two sides which are substantially parallel to each other, and ridges on the substantially parallel sides projecting above the screening surface of the panel so that the ridges are spaced from each other along the two substantially parallel sides along the periphery of the panel.
The ridges may have any convenient cross-sectional configuration such as angular, for example triangular, or rectangular, or curved, for example rounded.
The ridges on the panel may be so arranged that when two such panels are fitted on a support frame in a side-by-side abutting relationship, the ridges on adjacent panels abut each other to thereby form a larger ridge of double the cross-sectional configuration than that of a single ridge.
Grooves may be provided in the ridges leading directly into screening apertures in the panel. The grooves may be positioned at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the panel so that when liquid flowing across the panel and across the ridges strike against the sides of the grooves, the liquid is deflected directly into the screening apertures.
The screening panel may have fixing protrusions spaced from each other along the peripheral region of the panel. The arrangement may be such that the protrusions on adjacent panels fit in pairs in apertures extending through a supporting frame.
The screening panel may be moulded in a suitable synthetic plastics material such as polyurethane.
The invention further extends to a screen deck comprising a plurality of screen panels in accordance with the invention secured to a support frame.